1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer readable removable media management, and more particularly to automatic preparation of computer readable removable media for content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, computer readable removable media, such as floppy disks, CDs, and DVDs, requires preparation before being capable of storing data. Generally, this preparation takes the form of formatting the removable media. Broadly speaking, formatting organizes and divides the media into pieces that can be controlled for convenient storage and access. For example, a disk may be formatted into sectors, tracks, and clusters, which can be accessed via the operating system.
Although floppy disks generally are available preformatted, most other computer readable removable media, such as optical media, still require the user to perform a manual format. For example, FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing a method 100 conventionally used to prepare removable media for accepting data. In an initial operation 102, preprocess operations are performed. Preprocess operations can include, for example, selecting an appropriate storage media, preparing data to write to the storage media, and other preprocess operations that will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
In operation 104, the user inserts the unformatted media into the appropriate drive. For example, when writing a large amount of data, a user can select a blank, unformatted CD and insert the unformatted CD into the CD drive. Upon closing the drive, and with appropriate CD management software installed, the computer system generally will recognize the CD is unformatted and prompt the user to format the CD.
In operation 106, the user selects a format type and manually formats the removable media. For example, FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary conventional CD format utility 200. The conventional CD format utility 200 includes an information window 202, a CD status window 204, a plurality of function buttons 206–212, a format button 214, and an eject button 216. In operation, the status of the CD is shown in the status window 204. For example, the status window 204 can show the type of CD inserted into the CD drive, and the amount of free space left on the CD. The user can utilize the option button 208 to select an appropriate format type for the CD. Once the type of format is selected, or default set, the format button 214 can be used to format the CD.
In another example, a user can select a format button on the main screen and be presented with a dialog box containing various formatting choices. The user then selects a format type, clicks the Start Format button, and formatting commences. After a period of time the CD formatting operation will be complete and the user will be informed of the format status in the information window 202.
Referring back to FIG. 1, once the user has formatted the media, the user can write data to the media, in operation 108. Generally, a user will write to the media using a drag and drop method, or cut and paste method. When using a drag and drop method, the user selects a file using the mouse cursor and the left or right mouse button. While keeping the mouse button depressed, the user drags the icon for the file to the drive icon for the media or an open window for the drive. When the user releases the mouse button the file is written to the formatted media in the drive.
Optionally, the operating system may allow the user to select how the data is written to the media. For example, the user may be able to select whether the data should be moved to the removable media (and erased from its current location) or only copied to the removable media. Post process operations are performed in operation 110. Post process operations can include updating directory viewing applications to show the newly copied data on the media, and other post process operations that will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Unfortunately, many new computer users are unfamiliar with formatting requirements. As such, users may have difficulty in selecting an appropriate type of format for a particular removable media, or may not format the media before attempting to write to the unformatted media. As a result, many users experience errors, data loss, and frustration when using unformatted computer readable removable media.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods for allowing a user to utilize blank unformatted removable media without manually formatting the media. The methods should allow users to access and use removable media, such as CDs and DVDs, in a manner similar to using pre-formatted removable media, such as pre-formatted floppy disks.